


To Boldly Scribble

by raja815



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode Related, Fanart, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raja815/pseuds/raja815
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A "drawble" for each episode of Star Trek: TOS.  A celebration of some of the show's more lolarious aspects.</p><p>(I did the bulk of these a while back, but putting them up will be a gradual process, so bear with me.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. S1E26: Devil in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 26: The One Where Spock Mindmelds a Rug Monster

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how the Horta sounded in my head.


	2. S1E29: Operation: Annihilate!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 29: The One With the Flying Vomit-Puddle Brain Slugs

[ ](http://s62.beta.photobucket.com/user/raja815/library/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't actually happen in the episode. But I think it sort of captures the spirit, yes?
> 
> This was the first Star Trek fanart I ever did. I hadn't figured out how to draw them yet, so you'll have to forgive me a little. 
> 
> ...Actually, I _still_ haven't figured out how to draw them, so continue to forgive me, please. :(


	3. S2E1: Amok Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 30: The One Where Spock Gets His Space Period

...And a bonus:

  


  
[](http://s62.beta.photobucket.com/user/raja815/library/)   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAMNIT NURSE CHAPEL SPOCK DON'T WANT NO GODDAMN SOUP~
> 
> Pon Farr; best thing to ever come out of Star Trek canon, y/y?


	4. S2E25: Bread and Circuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 54: The One With the Roman T-Shirts

[](http://s62.beta.photobucket.com/user/raja815/library/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> McCoy is the most adorable fail!Gladiator the galaxy has ever known.


	5. S2E6: The Doomsday Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 35: The One With the Giant Space Noodle
> 
> aka
> 
> The One Where Everyone Knows a Captain Can Be Captain of Another Captain's Ship, Reguardless If They're Psychotic or Not

[ ](http://s62.beta.photobucket.com/user/raja815/library/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite part was where McCoy just yells SPOCK like it's going to help anything.
> 
> Also, if you have a slightly off sense of humor and/or are a stoner trekkie, you should check out Star Trek Abridged's version of this episode. Probably the funniest thing I've ever seen in my life. [HERE!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ww3Iur64W8)


	6. S3E9: Tholian Web

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 64: The One With the Extremely Futuristic Spacesuits

[ ](http://s62.beta.photobucket.com/user/raja815/library/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone once described the scenes in this episode with ghost!Kirk floating around the Enterprise as "haunting-slash-hilarious," which I find is fairly apt.


End file.
